Emotions of Ice
by Adler96
Summary: Thor always got everything so when Loki meets beautiful Ani, he's sure she'll fall for Thor. But as Loki learns of her troubled past he vows to give her everything, even the kingdom. Takes place after Avengers and as a memory.
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Chapter 1: Fear

Loki stared down at the metal handcuffs on his wrists. These puny human restraints shouldn't have been able to hold him. How had the Avengers beaten him? They would have lost if not for his brother Thor. Thor beat him at everything; games, hunting, fighting. Loki was never scared of him and was not know. Then why was he terrified to return home? He did face the Asgardian court but when he thought about it, that wasn't what sent chills down his spine. A flicker of light caught his eye and he looked out over the fountain of water. He knew why. She was there. He knew how much pain he had caused. She would never speak to him again and that broke his heart.

His thoughts deserted him as Thor thrust the Tesseract into his chest. Thor said goodbye to his fellow Avengers and look expectantly at Loki. Loki glanced at the metal handle and grabbed it, glaring at his brother. In a flash they were traveling to Asgard. Lights flashed around them, bouncing off each other and an invisible barrier. Unfortunately, the Tesseract was a much slower form of transportation than the bifrost, and it gave the two brothers time to talk.

"Why Loki?" Thor turned to his brother. Loki said nothing but stared at the future king. "You bring destruction to Asgard to build yourself up. We spend countless days grieving your funeral while everyone else views it as a victory. And earth? There were innocent people, innocent families who will never see their loved ones again. Loki, you had everything—"

"No!" interrupted Loki, anger replacing the fear. "You had everything! You got the loving family, the throne, the friends! You got to be the hero and were given the girl! I was always on the sidelines, watching you achieve great things, listening to the crowds shout your name! Don't tell me I had everything when I had _nothing _compared to you!"

"Loki, you had the loving family—" Thor stopped short, there was nothing that would change his brother's mind, or was there? "There will always be one thing I will never have."

"Ha! And what is that dear brother?" spat Loki.

"What you said before, that I got the girl, is true. But I will never have her heart because…she's already given it to you."

Loki gasped. "You knew?" Thor smiled warmly but said nothing. "I am afraid that at the moment neither of us have her heart." sighed Loki.

"Ah, I would not be so sure of that brother." Thor said.

Loki willed himself not to hope that was true…but it was so damn hard. He closed his eyes and let the light dance across his face. He searched through memories and found the day he met the girl. The girl who had given him something that Thor would never have.

**Let me know what you think so far! Suggestions are welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

Chapter 2: Frustration

That day had begun fairly normal. Loki had awakened to his brother's loud, boastful laughter. Years after he had stopped punching Loki awake, Thor still maintained the ability to pester him out of the deepest sleeps. Loki sighed and began dressing. He combed his hair and crept to his bedroom door. He opened it as silently as possible and peaked his head through the opening.

Once satisfied that the hallway was empty, Loki stepped out of the doorway and quickly walked to the dining hall. If he could just avoid Thor and his annoying friends… He slid into the enormous room only to find them already seated at the table. King Odin and his wife had already eaten and were taking care of their usual duties, leaving Loki to fend for himself. Loki took a deep breath and prepared himself for the daily insults. He took a seat at the opposite end of the table, putting as much space between him and Thor's mongrel friends.

Thor and his posse were respectable and very high on the social ladder, but they did not show it through their manners. They ate with their hands and paid no attention to the food stuck in their beards. The woman, Sif, was the worst of all. She wiped her hands on her skirt and threw chicken bones at the men when they made fun of her. Her sword was laid across the table preventing any from sitting close to her. As a group, they talked loudly of past adventures, telling them to boast of their own accomplishments, and the walls shook with their laughter.

Loki quickly finished eating and began to think he may be able to escape unnoticed. His hopes were quickly dashed as Thor yelled, "Brother! I had not realized you were awake!"

"Ah! The princess has awakened." shouted Volstagg, the largest of the group. "How was your beauty sleep?" The group roared with laughter.

Thor chuckled but said, "Friends, is that any way to treat my brother." Then, turning to Loki, he said, "We were just about to visit the amphitheater and prove who is the strongest. Why don't you join us?"

"Yes, I should like to think I can beat you, but I would like to put my worries to rest." said Fandral. Woman who had given up on trying to "catch" Thor's eye had often turned their attention to the handsome and kind Fandral. At least, kinder than the others.

"Beat him? She can beat him!" said Volstagg pointing to the woman. Sif flipped her brown hair and said, "With pleasure." This was followed by another roar of laughter. Loki was much skinnier than Thor or his friends, but he was by no means weak. He could hold his own in battle, if only he was allowed to fight for the kingdom. His father, Kind Odin, was always reluctant to send him into battle, but could never give him a good reason why.

"Come along with us and prove these men liars!" Thor said heartily, smiling.

"No thank you brother. I am very busy today." And with that Loki stood from the table and exited the room.

**Let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Anticipation

Loki shook with anger but quickly walked towards the palace gates. He needed to be alone. He passed the gates and entered into the morning sun. The warm air helped calmed his nerves. He scanned the modest town and walked down the palace steps.

"Fools!" he thought to himself. "They couldn't tell the difference between book and a flower."

Lost in thought Loki did not notice the pretty young woman headed towards him until he had bumped into her. The basket she carried was sent flying to the ground, sending apples rolling across the cobblestone road. Loki bent down and began picking up the apples. He placed them in the basket and stood, handing it back to its owner.

"I am sorry—"he stopped and stared at the girl.

It was Freya, goddess of beauty. Her long blonde hair fell in curls down her back and her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She wore a long, light pink dress and silver sandals. Her skin was pale adding to the rose red color of her lips. Loki didn't pay much attention to women. After all, he would not be noticed by any with Thor as his brother. But Freya was gorgeous. Servants in the palace like to say that Freya was as beautiful as Thor was handsome.

"Oh that's okay." She smiled and took the basket. "Hey, you're Thor's brother, are you not? Your name is Lo…"

"Loki." he smiled. Freya knew the first two letters of his name! Well, it was better than nothing.

"Is Thor home?" she asked. Loki groaned under his breath. She knew Thor's name. Loki was not that difficult to remember. He shook his head. He was letting her beauty get to him. Of course she would never remember his name!

Loki simply smiled and said, "No, he has gone to the amphitheater."

Her smile fell. "Oh. I guess I will leave these at the palace then." She sighed and smiled once again. "My family and I have been invited to dine with the King tonight. Perhaps you could save me a seat next to you?"

"Of course! I would love to!" Loki said with a little too much enthusiasm. Freya, a smile still plastered on her face, nodded her head and continued her journey.

Loki headed to the forest at the edge of town. He needed to clear his head. Thor and his friends had set him on edge and doing so left him vulnerable to Freya's beauty. What was beauty if the beholder was an empty shell? But as much as he fought it, he walked with a skip in his step, anticipating diner with the King.


	4. Chapter 4: Mischief

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Things have been crazy! But without further ado...**

Chapter 4: Mischief

By the time Loki had reached the forest he was sweating from the heat. Stepping into the shade the trees provided, he immediately felt better. Here he had no worry of encountering his brother or Thor's pushy friends.

As far as he knew, he was the only one who visited the forest routinely and for pleasure. To many, the shadows and strange noises were frightening, but to Loki the shadows were comforting and the noises were only animals. Besides, no one knew the treasure this forest held.

As he walked, Loki ate berries off nearby bushes and hummed a tune from his childhood. Soon his path was blocked by densely packed trees. Instead of walking around them, like any other person would have done, Loki slipped between two of the smallest trees. He entered a large clearing.

Here the grass was neatly trimmed by goats and other herbivores. The stone path was old and worn but it was free from weeds and broken bricks had been repaired. The path wound around a large crystal lake that stood in the middle of the clearing. Multi-colored flowers and green bushes dotted the grassy landscape. The branches of the tall trees provided a canopy from the harsh sun. What little light filtered through danced across the lake below. It was a hidden paradise.

Loki wandered around the clearing, looking for stray weeds and braking off branches that threatened to cover his paradise. Once satisfied that his garden was as perfect as could be, he settled down next to a large oak tree. The bark scratched against his back, but it was a pleasant feeling. He pulled a tattered book from his pocket. The words on the cover were no longer legible and the pieces of tape showed the many attempts to repair the book.

Loki carefully turned to the first page. Most earthling objects held no value to Loki, but this book was different. It brought memories of reading by the fire; his father's strong and confident voice carefully pronouncing the words. It was the only alone time Loki had had with him. Kind Odin was always taking care of matters in the kingdom or teaching Thor how to fight. But at this special time, he was all Loki's. Thor was always restless and left before the reading had began and soon after stopped showing up all together.

Loki turned to the first chapter and let himself fall into the story. He had not gotten far in the story when a flash of light caught his eye. Propped up against a tree were a bow and a satchel of arrows. Light glinted off the pointed silver tips of the wicked-looking arrows. He stood and brushed the grass of his pants. He scanned the clearing and seeing no one, turned his attention to the unattended weapon.

In five quick strides he had reached the bow and carefully picked it up. It was made of a dark and expensive wood. Intricately carved vines and leaves covered the bow from top to bottom. A thin wire made of horse hair tied the two ends together. Setting down the bow he grabbed one of the arrows. They too were made of the same dark wood and the tips had been covered in white gold. Replacing the arrow into the satchel, he stared at the strange image on the leather bag. A small green snaked curved around a cherry blossom branch had been carefully hand-painted onto the leather.

A very rich merchant must be hunting for his dinner. No, he could have used the money he paid for the bow to buy enough food to last his lifetime. Maybe it belonged to a palace guard. But why would he be in the forest, when nothing in it threatened the castle? Deciding it could be neither a merchant or a guard, Loki could not figure out who the weapon belonged to.

Scanning the clearing one more time for life, Loki fitted one of the gold platted arrows into the bow. Aiming at nearby tree, he released the wire, sending the arrow wobbling to the ground far from the intended target. He tried a few more times with no better results. He growled, frustrated with his attempts.

"Lower your arm and pull harder on the wire, it won't break." said an unfamiliar voice. Loki whirled around but found no one.

"Look up." said the voice. His eyes climbed the tree where he found the bow and found a girl seated among the highest branches. Her brown hair, much lighter than his own, was pulled into a tight bun behind her head. Her bangs had been swept to the side.

"This is yours?" he called up, gesturing to the bow. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Beautiful lake you've got here."

"How did you find it?" demanded Loki.

"I followed you."

"Why?"

The girl pushed herself off the tree and gracefully landed on the ground. "It seemed odd for a prince to wander into a dark, spooky forest alone. Especially a forest without a dragon." She smirked, waiting Loki's reply.

But Loki was too distracted to notice. She was much prettier than she had been in the tree. She was skinny and several inches shorter than Loki, giving her a delicate appearance, but her eyes told a different story. They were grey but danced with life and something Loki didn't quite recognize. Her small perfect mouth formed a half smile, enhancing the mystery in her eyes.

"You are a prince, are you not? I believe they call you Loki, Prince Loki."

At the sound of his name, Loki snapped back to attention. "Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"Shouldn't everyone in Asgard know you name. You are an important political leader, or some nonsense along those lines."

"I suppose so…" He stared at the curious girl. What was that, flashing in her eyes?

"Anyway, like I said before," as she spoke she began walking towards Loki, "If you hold your elbow lower, and pull harder, you should shoot with more accuracy." By now she was inches from Loki. She grabbed the bow and arrows from him. As she did so, her hand brushed his, sending a jolt up his spine.

She paused, noticing Loki's reaction, and blushed. Clearing her throat, she pulled away and fit an arrow onto the bow. "See; keep your elbow level with your ear, aim and fire." She released the arrow and sent it flying deep into the heart of a nearby tree.

"Now you try." She said handing it to Loki.

Following her directions, Loki fired the remaining two arrows and admittedly shot better than before. The girl smiled. "Well, done! But it is getting late and I must return." Loki helped her return the arrows to the satchel.

As she turned to go, Loki stopped her. "Wait! You haven't told me your name."

"Why does it matter? We'll never meet again."

"Well, it seems hardly fair that you know mine and I haven't the slightest idea of yours."

She smirked, that mysterious something swirling in her eyes. She began walking towards town and called back, "Ani. My name is Ani." At that, she disappeared through the trees. Loki spent the remaining afternoon hours reading, but he couldn't stop thinking of Ani.

As he stood to return to the castle it hit him. Mischief! That's the mysterious something he had seen in her eyes. How could he, the god of mischief, have missed that? He spent years giving people that look but had never received it until now. As he journeyed home, he began wondering if he'd ever see the mischievous Ani ever again.

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

The sun was setting behind the horizon when Loki reached the castle steps. Finally, noticing the time he quickened his pace. No sense in keeping Freya waiting. Slipping past Thor and his friends Loki raced up the stairs. Checking the time he washed his face and pulled on a new set of clothes. He slicked back his hair and headed to the dining room.

Pulling back the heavy wooden doors, Loki was greeted by his parent's smiling faces. "Good evening son. How was your day?" his mother, Queen Frigg asked.

"Yes! We didn't see you running around the castle as usual. What adventures have you been on today?" his father heartily requested.

"I was simply wandering the town. I feel it best to leave the adventure to Thor." Replied Loki. Noticing that he and his parents were the only ones seated at the large oak table, he asked, "Were not Freya and her family to join us tonight? And where are Thor and his… his…friends?" Deciding the proper word to address Thor's mongrels he looked expectantly at his parents.

"The Norse family is being given a tour of the castle by Thor. As for his friends, we wish to discuss matters much too personal for members not of the royal family." answered Queen Frigg. Relief washed over Loki. For once he could eat dinner without being called "princess".

Silence fell on the family. Staring at one of the marble statues pushed up against the wall, a thought occurred to Loki. "So if Volstagg, Fandral, Sif and Hogun are not joining us why are there three more seats than needed? And if it is such a "family" matter why are the Norses dining with us?"

The Queen choked on her wine and stared at her husband. King Odin carefully studied Loki's face and then began laughing. "Oh, my son! Thor may have got the brawn but you definitely got the brains! Let's just say we have visitors who are here to help us make an important decision involving the kingdom. Freya and her family are here to help…verify…this decision."

"And here they are now!" exclaimed the Queen. Thor entered the dining room closely followed by Freya, her parents, and her brother Kvasir. Loki stood from his seat and greeted the family as they took their seats. Much to his disappointment, Freya ignored the seat he had saved for her and chose to sit across from him. Which would have been fine, if she had not been sitting next to Thor.

The servants brought out wine glasses for the new arrivals. Suddenly taking an interest in the scarlet liquid that swirled in his glass, Loki tried to ignore Freya's advances towards Thor. Of course being the idiot he was, Thor thought she was only being kind. Loki groaned to himself. Being called unoriginal names by nit-wits was more entertaining than this.

The wooden doors were opened once again to the King of Okolnir and his advisor. Uninterested in the royal treaties that were to follow King Dellingr's arrival, Loki became focused on the floor. The men entered the room and took their seats at the end near King Odin. A third pair of feet appeared next to the unoccupied chair next to Loki. They were small and wore the finest sandals made of gold. Loki learned everything he wanted to know in these few details.

They clearly belonged to woman, most likely around his own age. Probably the Princess of Okolnir, she was most likely very beautiful. In a matter of minutes she would forget about Loki and all her attention would be turned to Thor. Deciding it was not worth the effort Loki did not so much as glace at her face. Why see what he was missing out on?

The feet remained in one spot. Loki could feel his father's eyes staring into his skull. The Princess could pull out her own chair; she had use of her arms. It was her voice that finally brought him out of his stupor. "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

He recognized the voice immediately. It was the same voice that had caught his attention only hours earlier. Finally taking his eyes off the floor, they traveled up her long white dress, past her bare shoulders and landed on her mischievous, grey eyes. Those eyes that had the ability to hold him captivated. Astonishment grew on her face when she recognized him.

Loki slowly rose from his chair and rested his hands on the back of the empty chair. Bringing them to his chest he widened the space for her to sit down. All the time, not taking his eyes from hers.

"King Odin, Queen Frigg, I would like you to meet my daughter. Princess Adalbjorg." King Dellingr announced proudly.

"Please just call me Ani." She smiled politely.

"Well, Ani, these are our sons. Thor and Loki." Smiled King Odin.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance." Thor stood from his seat and bowed to her. Following his brother's example Loki stood from his seat and placed a kiss to her hand. It was slow and deliberate and made her cheeks turn red.

"Have you met before?" inquired Queen Frigg, noticing the strange actions of the two.

Loki was startled when it was Ani who responded, "No! No, I believe this is our first meeting, is it not?" Turning to Loki, she glared at him, daring him to say anything of their earlier encounter. What had he ever seen in Freya? Compared to Ani's tan skin, Freya's was pale and sickly. Her blonde hair was dry and stringy in comparison to Ani's golden brown hair, which hung in curls over her shoulder.

Loki sighed, "Princess Adalbjorg is correct. We have never met before." He watched with pleasure as her jaw tightened in response. The rest of dinner remained uneventful. Thor tried to astonish Ani with his brave and heroic actions, but she remained unresponsive. Freya began to notice that she no longer held Thor's nor Loki's attention and left early, leaving her family behind. Loki stared at Ani and tried to determine how she fit into the Oklnir race. Most Oklnirians had very pointed features; pointed chins, pointed noses, pointed eyes. Ani was different. Her chin was delicately rounded and her nose was what mortals called a "button nose". Her eyes were large and intelligent, much unlike the small and cautious ones belonging to her father.

"Adalbjorg mentioned that she would like a tour of the castle," King Dellingr's words brought Loki's wandering thoughts back to the table. "and I told her that perhaps one of the Princes could give her one."

Thor stood to lead Ani towards the door. "I would love-"

"I'll give you a tour!" interrupted Loki jumping up from his seat. He pulled out her chair and held out his left arm to escort her. A bit startled by his reaction she took a moment to regain her bearings. This situation seemed a lot more familiar than the situation in the forest. Loki was in control once more.

Finally, reaching out one of her petite hands, she grabbed onto Loki's elbow and stood from her seat. As Loki led her to the main castle, he glanced at his brother. Thor glared at Loki, obviously feeling that jealousy that had consumed Loki for as long as he could remember. Loki smiled to himself, after long grueling years, the tables were finally turning.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Awe

Chapter 6: Awe

The pair stepped into the empty hallways. The majority of the servants were already asleep and any wandering visitors would have already been escorted home. Loki led Ani to one of the many large wooden doors. Leaving the stuffy castle behind, they entered a wide outdoor hallway.

Ani sighed. "Now isn't this better. If you hadn't pulled your little stunt back there and I had been here with your brother, I would have had to come up with some elaborate plan to ditch that conceited…" she mumbled something that Loki could not hear. "and without breaking his heart. Let's just say this is much easier." She let go of Loki's arm and pulled the golden leaves from her hair, releasing her long wavy brown hair. She smirked, giving him one of her famous looks.

Loki gasped. She knew what she was doing all along! So much for the control he thought he held. Her skin was a washed in the pale moon light, giving her an godly appearance. "I forgive you."

"What?"

"I was forgiving you for calling my brother conceited."

"Come on! You were thinking it too!" She lowered her voice and puffed out her chest, doing her best Thor impression, "I have a mighty hammer that can kill a Frost Giant in one hit, blah, blah, hero, strong, mighty…"

Loki smiled, "Now, Ani, or should I call you Princess Adalbjorg, unfortunately this lovely tour through the castle is not meant to be enjoyed. I'm afraid my brother is not the only one with…unlikeable…traits."

"Please Ani is perfectly fine, but I'm afraid I have no idea what traits you are referring too." She leaned against the balcony and stared out over the darkened landscape.

There was only way to regain power. He must prove that he was not one to mess with. "Oh really? Miss 'we will never see each other again'. You didn't even tell me you were a princess. Isn't the first thing your type mentions?"

Ani whirled around and her face red hot with anger,"My type! Don't you dare talk to me about my type!" she jammed her finger in to his chest. "I have been through more than you will ever have to in your precious, protected life!"

Startled by her reaction, Loki placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at an arms distance. "I am sorry Princess Ani. All I wanted to know is why you felt you must hide your identity."

"It's easier to get to know people when they aren't trying to take care of your every need. And I truly thought we'd never see each other again. I have been on many "business" trips with my father but on every one of these trips I meet the King. There is never any mention of his family."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I have no idea." Ani noticed Loki's hands still holding her bare shoulders and blushed.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly removed hands. "Shall we continue our tour?"

Ani reached out and grabbed his elbow. Together they continued walking through the long hallway. "So, about your secret paradise. You are the only one who knows of it?"

"Yes. Why? Worried someone might recognize you?"

"Well, apparently my father and I will be staying much longer than I anticipated. He has set up a time for me to learn how to' rule a world' or some nonsense like that. Let's just say I plan on 'learning' somewhere quiet and secluded."

"And if I were to tell someone where you have been hiding, you would be kept under strict security?" Loki smirked. Now he had her where she was meant to be.

"You see, if you were to tell others where I am, you would have to reveal the location and I seriously doubt you want Thor performing heroic acts by your lake." She returned the smirk. Damn, she was good.

"Fine. You teach me how to use a bow and I will let you 'study' in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" Ani stared at Loki in disbelief. "Whatever! It's a deal."

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way. The hallways became smaller until they reached a door guarded by two men with maces. Loki held up his hand and waved it to his left, signaling for them to step aside. "Welcome to the lodging of foreign ambassadors. This is your room I believe." He pushed aside the heavy door and bowed as Ani entered the large room.

"What do you think?"

Ani stared in awe at the golden inlaid walls. Porcelain vases that held rare and exotic flowers, were placed on marble pedestals around the room. The canopy bed had golden vines wrapped around the wooden poles. "It's beautiful."

"Good. Now that I know you are satisfied, I shall leave you to get some rest." Loki turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Ani ran to the door and grabbed his hand. She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the tour. I had a wonderful time."

Nodding his head he exited her room and let the door close behind him. He walked a little ways but stopped. Leaning against the wall he touched his cheek. This girl was going to be the death of him.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Courage

Chapter 7: Courage

The flashing lights stopped and firm ground appeared under Loki's feet. A rough hand grabbed his arm and jerked him forward. Loki's eyes snapped open as his knees hit the cold ground. He was greeted by a large guard dressed in armor.

"To your feet, prisoner." His voice was strong and deep, but a measure of fright hid behind the confidence. Loki smiled. The thought of him brought fear into the hearts of men. Frowning again he stood to his feet.

Loki raised his head and straightened his back. He would accept the punishment honorably. With Thor following, Loki stepped onto the familiar cobblestone path. The sun, once comforting, now burned his very core.

With even and steady steps, Loki was led through the town. The people parted as he walked through. Men stepped in front of their families with arms outstretched, hoping to protect them. Loki made no eye contact. He could squash them like ants and yet they remained courageous. Maybe that was what had caused his downfall: courage. The word gave him a bitter taste.

Passing house after house, the streets finally widened into a large circular courtyard. The guard holding Loki's arm stopped to talk with Volstagg, who had greeted them from the direction of the castle.

"Where shall I take him?" asked the guard, gesturing to Loki.

"The council will not be ready to judge him for at least a day." Volstagg tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I guess you should take him to the hold. Fandral is attending to some business there. He can direct you further. As for you Thor, King Odin is expecting to convene with you as soon as possible." Volstagg continued giving updates to Thor and the guard.

Loki, on the other hand, examined the home he thought he knew. The large road that continued straight eventually led to the palace, the road to the left lead to more stores and houses. But as for the road to the right, the one with broken cobblestones, the one that eventually became dirt, was one that Loki knew well.

Following that road led to a treacherous river and a terrifying forest. A forest that held his favorite memories. The guard holding Loki was distracted and his grip had definitely loosened. If he could just make it to the forest, they would never be able to find him. He could be free. No! He was already a murder in her eyes; he would give her no reason to think he was a coward too.

"Well then, be off to your duties." Volstagg bowed to Thor and headed in the direction of the castle.

This time, when the guard jerked Loki forward, he was ready. Stepping into the pull he managed to stay off the ground. The guard did not show his feelings but a small grumble showed he would have enjoyed seeing the prisoner's face on the ground.

The closer they got to the castle, the nicer the clothes became and the more people there were. Loki frantically scanned the crowds for any sign of the grey eyed beauty. Because of this he did not see the cloaked figure shove the large man into him. Nor, in his anger at the man's ignorance, did he feel the figure slip a small paper into his pocket.

Thor ran between the two men and took Loki's free arm, pulling him towards the castle. "Come now! Your sentence will not be lightened if you continue to fight with our subjects."

"Dear brother, must I remind you that they are NOT my subjects?" Loki snarled.

Thor shook his head and made as if to say something but they had reached the castle steps. "I guess this is goodbye." Loki said sharply.

"Good luck brother." Sighed Thor.

"I don't need your luck." Loki let himself be led away. They walked around to the back of the castle where a large iron gate blocked their way. The gate rose open and they entered a dark and grimy passage. Asgard was considered one of the most beautiful worlds in the galaxy, but few saw this dark side.

A filthy and moldy smell hit Loki, making him gag. Stairs lead to row after row prison cells, far beneath the castle. A shadow stood from the corner and laid a hand on the guard, making the guard jump. Fandral stood into the light.

"Easy, friend. It's just me."

The guard sighed in relief but still looked as if he wanted to run away, screaming. "Where shall a put the prisoner?"

"I'll escort him. Go make sure that King Dellingr and his family make it safely home."

"Yes sir." Nodding his head gratefully, the guard quickly walked up the stairs into the daylight.

Turning his attention to Loki, Fandral said, "Follow me."

They walked past cell after empty cell. There was not much crime in Asgard. Finally, Fandral stopped infront of one of them. Unlocking the door he held it open, letting Loki enter it. He unlocked Loki's handcuffs, stepped out of the cell and re-locked the door.

"May the court find favor in you."

"Why be nice to me? You've never given me that courtesy in the past?" asked Loki, totally shocked.

"While I think you should burn in hell, you are still Thor's brother and he is my friend. It's causing him a great deal of pain that you could lose your life in a few short days. I will support him and keep my opinions to myself." Fandral turned to leave. "Just remember that my kindness is not for you."

"Wait. One more question."

"What?" Fandral remained facing away from Loki.

"The visitors from Okolnir, all of them are leaving Asgard?"

"Yes." With that Fandral disappeared into the shadows.

She was leaving! She truly hated him! He ran his fingers through his hair and kicked the bars of the cell. Sitting on the bench he bowed his head. He felt like crying, he felt like screaming. It didn't matter if he lived anymore.

He ran his hands up and down his thighs, trying to bring feeling back to his wrists. An unfamiliar bump in his pocket made him sit up straight. He pulled out the small paper. It was stationary from the castle. He knew because of the seal pressed into the top.

He unfolded the paper and written in curly handwriting were just eight words.

_Courage is being afraid but going on anyway._

Loki smiled. Could it be? The pain and fear turned into hope and, dare he say it, courage.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: Calm

Chapter 8: Calm

Loki awoke in his own bed. Sunlight filtered through his window and laid its golden fingers across his chest. Sighing he sat up and slid his knees over the edge of the bed. His cheek still tingled from the night before. That couldn't be normal. He'd have to see the doctor about that.

Standing from the bed, he walked into the bathroom. Loki splashed water on his face and used the remaining drops to tame his unruly hair. He dressed and without bothering to make sure the halls were empty, strolled into the corridor. Reaching the grand staircase, he stopped.

There was no tension, tightening his muscles, no fear making his heart pound. His feet were light and his head was as clear as a day in Asgard. This was the most relaxed he had felt since he was a child. He stared at his hand, turning it so the palm faced the ceiling and back to the floor again. He must be coming down with something.

Shaking his head, Loki continued to his destination. He took the steps, two at a time, and stood in front of the familiar wooden door. Today it stood slightly ajar, probably the cause of Thor and his barbarian friends charging to a new adventure. Loki could still hear their feet, thundering down the hallway. He placed both hands on the heavy wood but before he could open the door, something caught his attention.

Light filtered through the colored windows and fell on the slim figure of none other than Princess Ani. She sat by herself, back straight with one hand in her lap. In her other hand, she swirled a fork across her plate. She was lost in deep thought.

The front door of the castle shut with a loud thump, signaling to those inside that Thor had "left the building." This sound seemed to bring Ani to life. Her head shot up and she scanned the dining room. She set her fork on the table and grabbed something beneath the folds of her dress. She set what looked like a book on the table and lifted one leg up quickly followed by the other. When she set her feet on the chair next to her, Loki realized she had slipped off her shoes. Ani's shoulders slumped. She grabbed a bread role in one hand and picked the book off the table with the other. Ani absentmindedly nibbled on the roll as she focused on the words that soared across the pages.

Loki didn't know how long he stood there, watching Ani read, but when he moved to get more comfortable he bumped an end table with his foot. The carefully painted vase that sat atop the table, crashed to the ground with a painfully loud sound. Ani's head shot up. Loki quickly picked up the vase and put it back where it was. When he entered the dining room, Ani was slipping on her shoes and the book had disappeared.

"Oh, it's you." Ani took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Spying on me, were you?"

"It is good to see you this morning, as well, Princess Ani." Loki stared into her all-knowing eyes. "And, no, I was not watching you. A foolish servant bumped a table as I was entering."

"Ahh. Of course." Ani smiled and her eyes flashed.

Loki piled his plate with the food laid out on the table.

"Anything thrilling happening this afternoon?" asked Loki.

"Not that I know of." Ani began to swirl her fork through the leftover food on her plate. "Your father has called a meeting with my father. King Odin has requested that I attend. Apparently that family we dined with the other night will be there as well."

"The Norses?"

"Yes. My father has some important business with their son. Kvasir, is it?"

"Hmm. I wonder what our fathers could want with Kvasir? He's a very shy boy, tragic past. Not worthy of much attention."

Ani glared at Loki. "You and Thor have not been requested to attend, have you? He must deserve more attention than you two."

"Well, my father does make a point to get to know the entire kingdom." He brought his glass to lips, but his eyes never left Ani's face. "Even the pathetic ones."

Ani sighed and she cocked her head to the side. Warning him, she was not one to be messed with.

"It appears I have gone too far. And, no, I am not attending. Perhaps Thor is. I don't spend much time with him anymore, so I would have no idea of his plans."

"Why is that?" Curiosity rippled across her face.

"Why is what?"

"Why don't you spend time with Thor, anymore? Did you used to interact with him a lot? Things seem…tense…between you and your brother."

"When we were younger, we used to a do a great deal of things together. Hunting, fighting, playing. But as we grew older, we grew apart. We began to have different interests from each other. Our family started treating us differently."

"Differently? How?"

"Well, Thor was always getting into fights. I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it in the way that our father made him the general of the Asgardian armies. I, on the other hand, was protected. When I requested to fight for Asgard it was always, 'We already have enough soldiers. Thor can take care of it. No sense in putting you in danger.'"

"Is that not a good thing? Does that not mean they value your life over Thor's?"

"I highly doubt it. When Thor returned from each and every battle he gained many things: fame, money, women. I became the social outcast. The 'delicate flower' of King Odin's family. While Thor became more popular, I became the forgotten the son. That is why I was surprised you knew who I was that day in the forest. But enough about me, what was that book you were reading?" Loki had already told Ani too much of his past. Something about Ani made him want to tell her everything.

Ani gasped. She slammed the fork on the table. "You were spying! And I had begun to feel bad for you! I bet there was no 'foolish servant', as you put it, either!"

"I need no one's pity. Now come on! Hand over the book."

Ani stared at Loki with her grey eyes. Her hair was braided around her head and hung, in a single braid down her left shoulder. With reluctance, she pulled the book from underneath her and slid the book across the table to Loki. He picked it up and began to flip through it. It was a thin book and the cover was torn in places. The only remaining words on the cover were the author's name, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"I would love to know more about this story, but I'm afraid the cover lacks much of the vital information."

Ani smiled. "It's called _The Final Problem_. Have you heard of Sherlock Holmes?"

"I believe I have. I believe the mortals make reference to him by saying, 'No, duh, Sherlock.' Would that be the Sherlock Holmes you speak of?"

Ani began to laugh. "That would be the one."

"So what is it about this man that makes him so well spoken of?"

"Well, he solves crimes, but it's the way he does it that is so captivating. He finds the criminal through outlandish facts, which most would pass over. For example, by looking at the dust on your shoes he can tell you where you have been for the past day. In this story, Sherlock comes against the only man who can think as fast as he, James Moriarty. It's quite fascinating!"

"I would imagine so. You must let me read it."

"You enjoy reading?"

Before Loki could answer, King Odin marched into the room. "Ah! Princess Adalbjorg, you are needed in the forum. Loki, I've been looking for you all morning! Where have you been?"

Loki frowned. King Odin seemed flustered. The King was never flustered. "I have been here all morning, Father."

"Yes, of course. Why don't you come along? It might help you in the future." King Odin turned his back on the pair and began to walk to the door.

Loki glanced at Ani. She gave him an 'I told you so' look. Whatever was so important, Loki doubted it would change his life, for better or for worse. But oh how wrong he was.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pathetic

Chapter 9: Pathetic

Loki watched his father's back as the King left the room. This day just got stranger. He had been invited to a meeting that Thor would not be attending. Somehow it involved Kvasir and Ani. Maybe the pair was to be married. No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't let it be. Loki frowned. Why did he care? It wasn't as if he wished to marry her, was it?

A small hand on his shoulder cleared Loki's head. He looked up into the grey eyes that would not cease to amaze him.

"Shall we?" Ani held her bent elbow out to him.

"Your highness, it is my duty to escort you." He stood and bent his elbow the way she did.

"I will not be escorted by such a pathetic man."

"Excuse me? I am not pathetic."

Ani grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her elbow. "You said it yourself. This meeting is for the fragile and weak, the ones with tragic pasts. The King does make it appoint to meet all his subjects, especially the pathetic ones."

Loki led Ani through the familiar hallways. "Don't you see? I am but a mediator. To make sure the 'pathetics' stay under control."

"Only a pathetic man would assume that a professional conference would erupt in violence."

He sighed. "I'm not going to win this battle, am I?"

"I highly doubt it." She looked up at him and smiled.

"So if this is a meeting for those of tragic pasts, then Kvasir and I fit perfectly. Kvasir lost his parents at a young age and I have a brother who gains the favor of all he meets. I just don't see how you fit into our pathetic little group. What is your tragic past, Princess Ani?"

"Have you not heard my name? Adalbjorg? I think I am entitled a tragic past with my name alone."

"Hmm. Infuriating name for an infuriating girl. Sorry, that doesn't entitle you to anything."

"Let's just say I'm not on the best of terms with the giants of Jotunheim. Oh look! The forum I presume."

Frustratingly enough, Ani was correct. The same wooden door to the dining room and every other god damn room in this castle, stood before them. He was not going to let the subject go. She knew enough about him, he was determined to learn as much, if not more, about her. Loki opened the large door and with a sweeping motion of his arm, directed Ani into the room. He quietly followed after, letting the door shut behind him.

The forum, all though it was King Odin's pride and joy, was not much to look at. Book shelves covered the walls. Marble columns held the ceiling in place. Each was hand carved by the finest craftsmen in the galaxy. In the center of it all was a circular table made of the same marble. A golden bust of King Odin sat in the middle of the table, staring out the large window that looked out over the Bifrost.

King Odin, King Dellingr, Kvasir, and Kvasir's father, Njord, surrounded the table. The older gentlemen bent over the table in deep discussion. Kvasir stood with his arms crossed. He stared at the floor and nervously tapped his right foot.

Loki stopped. He had never paid much attention to Kvasir. Kvasir was always indoors, studying something. When Freya had managed to get him outdoors, her presence severely masked his. He had blonde hair, much like his adoptive family but while the Norses were 'larger than life', Kvasir was small, both in appearance and confidence. Another factor that set him apart from Freya and her parents was his eyes. Kvasir's dark grey eyes were bland while Freya's crystal blue eyes churned with life. Kvasir looked like someone Loki knew, but he could not put a finger on it.

Ani cleared her throat. The All Father turned his attention to her. "Oh, yes. All of our party has arrived we may begin." He looked at King Dellingr and nodded his head once.

The man shifted his feet back and forth. "With all due respect, your highness, it might be better if you told the Princess of her past."

Ani's head popped up. "My past? What is there to tell?" Her arms swung back and forth trying to find something to hold onto. Loki took a step forward and Ani's hand found his forearm. She gripped it, hard. So this is what a nervous Ani was a like.

"Where to begin?" King Odin glanced from Kvasir to Ani and back again.

"I suggest the beginning, All Father." All eyes turned to Kvasir. All though his voice shook with uncertainty, he stood confidently.

"Ah yes. A fine place to start. Thank you Kvasir." Loki's father took a deep breath and leaned on the table, both palms pressed against the marble. "Long ago, when I was just a boy, I had a very close friend. His name was Tyr.

"Tyr and I did everything together. As we grew our responsibilities grew. He became the leader the mighty Aesir, the most courageous warriors in all the land. I trained to become the next King of Asgard, but our loyalty to each other never wavered. Now, Queen Frigg and I had been promised to each other in marriage even before we were born. So, shortly before I became King, we were married. On one of his visits to the castle, Tyr met Frigga's maidservant, Fulla, and despite their parent's objections they too were married.

"Then came the war. The Frost Giants of Jotunheim became confident in their powers and decided it was their right to rule all the Bifrost touched. Thus began the century long war. Many lives were lost and once beautiful landscaped became barren. After many years, things began to slow down. We slowly fought the Giants back to Jotunheim.

"Now, during this war, Fulla became pregnant. When news was sent to the battle fronts that she had bore twins, Tyr returned to Asgard to help his wife. While he was away, two Frost Giants slipped through our armies and made it to Asgard. Hoping to cripple Asgard, their plan was to assassinate our chief general, Tyr. Sadly, when we had discovered the intrusion it was too late. Tyr and Fulla were both brutally murdered by the Frost Giants and the youngest twin had disappeared. We assumed that it had been kidnapped by the Giants and would shortly lose its life.

"But fate smiled upon the eldest twin. He was discovered by Njord and grew to be a handsome young man." King Odin stopped his speech and smiled at Kvasir. "For years, no rescue mission was sent out for the youngest twin. No one knew where to look or even what to look for. Only Fulla and Tyr had known the gender of the second child.

"Twelve years passed and the ruler of a neighboring kingdom found an unusual anomaly in that kingdom. It was a young farm girl. But she was unlike any of the people of his country. King Dellingr found the girl on a patrol. The remaining Frost Giants broke through his forces here and there, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, or so he thought.

"When his subjects reported sighting of the Giants just outside town, King Dellingr's forces responded immediately. But, once again, they were too late. A farmer and his wife were tortured and killed. The King eliminated the remaining Giants and he noticed that the floor was covered in many different odds and ends. Most that would be stored in a cupboard or up high, not on the floor.

"His first thought was to dismiss it as the hurried attempt to escape the giants, but he noticed a small wooden cabinet that sat upon the floor. The door was slightly open and a quiet, steady whimpering slipped through the cracks. He opened the door to reveal a girl of pale skin and golden-brown hair."

Loki glanced at Ani's face. Her features were tight with worry. Loki gently nudged her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. He meant to comfort Ani, but he arm was also in danger of falling off. She had an incredibly strong grip. If Loki did not get a bruise where she had held him so tightly, he would be surprised.

"King Dellingr took the girl and taught her to be princess," continued the All Father, "but all the while he searched for reports of a missing girl. He knew for a fact that the child could not have been a true born of Olkonir. He reported her as having the strength of ten oxen and being as fair as an angel. For seven years he raised her.

"When the girl was fifteen I traveled with my eldest son, Thor, to see the girl with my own eyes. I recognized her immediately. She had the confidence of her father and the beauty of her mother. Asgard had finally found its missing daughter. Asgard had finally found you, Ani."

King Odin held out his hand to Ani. Loki released her hand and placed it in his father's. Ani stood, back straight and eyes wide. The All Father led her to stand beside Kvasir and the pair studied each other warily.

Recognition hit Loki. Of course! That's who Kvasir reminded him of. While Ani's hair was dark and Kvasir's was light, the family resemblance was clearly seen. Their noses rounded delicately at the end but their high cheekbones were strong, giving the twins a no nonsense appearance. Their eyes were the same shade of grey, but while Ani's danced with mischief, Kvasir's crawled with fear.

"Njord, however, is not completely confident of your lineage. So, we must change his mind. Before Tyr and Fulla were married, Tyr crafted two rings with the energy of the Tessaract. No one knew how he had managed to do it then and today it still mystifies us all. These rings, black in color, had very special properties. They could only be used by the blood line of the one who made them. When Kvasir was discovered, he had one of the rings laced around his neck. Ani, have you ever found a ring such as I have described?"

Ani nodded. She slipped the bracelet she wore off her wrist and laid it on the table. Hanging off one of the chains was a smooth black ring. It reflected the sunlight that shone through the window.

King Odin walked to the ring and placed a hand on the bracelet. He could lift most of the bracelet, but the ring remained fastened to the table. King Odin nodded his head and directed Kvasir to the bracelet. Kvasir picked up the bracelet, ring and all, with no trouble.

Njord spoke up, "All right, she is truly one of us. Now the only mystery that remains is how Princess Adalbjorg arrived at Okolnir."

"Yes, Ani, do you think you could enlighten us on this subject?" asked King Odin.

Fear filled Ani's body. "I am afraid I do not remember much."

"That is perfectly fine. Anything you can tell us will be helpful."

"Father…" Loki cautioned. Of course his father did not take the hint and pushed the matter.

"I-I-well you see I-I-I must leave. My tutor is expecting me." Ani quickly walked to the door.

"Ani, your tutor is not—" King Dellingr tried to stop his daughter but the door slammed behind her.

Loki glared at his father and ran after Ani. He chased her down the hallway, calling her name but she did not stop. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. The force sent Ani crashing into Loki's chest. She clutched the edges of Loki's jacket firmly and quiet sobs racked her body. At first Loki didn't know where to put his hands and he stood there awkwardly. Finally, he decided to place one hand on her head and he wrapped the other around her back.

Somehow, between the forum and now, Ani had undone her braid and her long hair fell in waves down her back. It was soft and smelled like honey. Loki wrapped his long fingers in her hair and held her tightly in his arms. He rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes, letting her sobs slowly come to a stop.

Ani pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I am acting very un-lady like."

"Oh no! Not at all. I probably would have punched the King and said some very nasty things if I was in your position."

Ani smiled and began to wipe the tears off her face. "Your shirt! It's ruined!"

Loki glanced at his tear-stained shirt. "It is nothing I can't handle. By the looks of you, though, I would say you need some time away. Perhaps we could take a walk through my 'kingdom'?"

"I would love to, but I think I would like to be alone right now. Tomorrow, perhaps? I could meet you there after lunch."

"It's a deal." Loki took one of her small hands in his and pressed his lips against it.

Ani bowed to Loki and walked slowly to her room. Loki seethed with anger. How could his father do that? Couldn't he see how the subject distressed her? Wasn't he supposed to be the "all-knowing" king? Whatever the answer, King Odin would never hurt Ani again. _No one_ would ever hurt her again.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
